zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter of Dimensions
Author: Bratchan Genre: Sci-Fi, Adventure Zelda Timeline: Takes place after the games that have been released. Zelda Characters: Link, Navi, Rating: PG-13 (Cursing) Disclaimer: Zelda concepts belong to Nintendo. Link and Navi copyright to Nintendo. Yoko is copyrighted to Cow. Other characters and concepts copyright to Bratchan. Status: In progress of being Written Summary This is the sequel to Fighter of Time. Link is back in Hyrule as if nothing ever happened... Was it all just a dream or is he missing time and its ticking away till more people die. Follow Link and Navi as they race against time trying to figure out what happened. Prologue: Lost Memories Some people believe memories can be erased completely. Others say memories are imprinted and can never be totally erased; believing that there’s always something that can trigger those lost memories’ return and if not; the person starts to find the path them-self for they believe erased memories leave an empty cavity in the mind that causes one to search for answers to fill the void. ------------ -------- 5 Hours Earlier -------- --------------- Bullets dug into the flesh of the devil ripping through him as he advanced swiftly towards the group of soldiers. His heart thumped faster in anticipation as he got close to his target. He could feel his body being torn apart piece by piece as it slowed down. Celtic swung his fist hard, slamming into the Commander’s face; giving it everything he had left in him. Autum watched in horror as Celtic plunged into the flood of bullets. Her heart sinking down further and further with every shot that ripped into his flesh. The bullets amply butchering him with every step he took. She gawked at him as he landed the punch on the Commander. The sound of bones cracking could be heard. Celtic felt his body fall under him. He slammed into the ground as bullets continued to impact his body. He closed his eyes from the pain that drenched his being as he was shot over and over again. He looked over at Autum as she stared pain-stricken at this carnage happening in front of her. Finally the assault ended. Celtic weakly murmured something in her native tongue, though he slaughtered what he was trying to say. He then let out a weak moan as his body went limp in front of her. Autum stared heart shaken at his lifeless body. Her heart at that moment felt like it shattered into a million pieces and fell out onto the ground in front of her. She had been able to interpret what he was trying to say. She didn’t know why it hurt so badly for she didn’t have feelings for him yet here her heart was in shambles. Maybe it was because someone did love her and was willing to sacrifice themselves for her. Eznik looked in disbelief at Celtic’s body. It was ravaged and laid within a pool of its own blood. Eznik closed his eyes as he inhaled a sigh; holding in his grief. Celtic was an idiot, running into a group of armed dimensional police officers that way. And what was worse the devil’s sacrifice was in total vain. Eznik looked over to the alleyway where Link had run off. A couple of police officers were carrying Link’s unconscious body out of the alley. It seemed they easily captured the teen, with little effort at all. The officers walked over to Celtic’s body and dropped Link’s body on the ground next to him. Autum was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the thud. She stared down at Link. It was all over; no one left to come save them. Autum curled over and closed her eyes. Her heart was gone; lying on the floor in front of her. And with her heart all she’d ever hoped or dreamed; gone. The expectation of her memories being returned to her; gone, hope that the innocent could escape; gone, the faith that justice would be served; gone, the belief that the good guys always win; gone…there was no fight left within her, her body useless… there was just nothing left. She was trying to hold back the tears. She couldn’t show the government that it crushed her so completely. She wouldn’t let them know there was nothing left in her. Eznik looked at his sister. She finally broke, crumbled by the government she so fought against. He knew no words would help her. “Autum…” Eznik said quietly to her. He leaned up against her to show her that he was there for her. The Commander walked up holding his broken jaw. He glared down at Celtic’s lifeless body. This pet of the government was disobedient and suffered the price: death. He kicked the dead body in a belated retaliation for his broken jaw and then he looked over at his soldiers. He pointed at the prisoners and the body. ------------------ Present --------- Two guards shoved the beaten and battered doctor into a cell. “We’ll be back for you. Hopefully the pain from your wounds won’t cause you to change your mind and decide to talk by the time we get back cause we have some mind-boggling things in store for you.” spat one of the guards. “And torture is something we really enjoy.” added the other guard with a nasty chuckle. The two guards then walked away; chatting as if this was just norm. Their laughter echoed down the dead silent prison hall. Eznik stumbled over to the wall and slid down it. He held his hands over his bruised and bleeding face. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. The salt from his tears stung his wounds as he measured what was left of his endurance. He just didn’t know if he could hold up his front against the police any longer. Eznik looked up at the ceiling as he replayed in his mind the hours of interrogation. They beat him, yelled at him; belittled him and threatened him. Hell, they even drugged him but he held strong through it all, till now. At some point, they had told him that Link wouldn’t be coming to rescue him as he was sent back to his dimension with no memory of anything. Eznik thought how truly that was a blessing for the young boy for it would be like none of this ever happened so he wouldn’t have to suffer from it. But the thing that was tearing down his strength at this time was that they had informed him just before putting him in the cell that they had executed Autum. He had actually hoped they would use her against him for that would have bought them a little more time in hopes to come up with a plan. But that was not to be. His heart was swallowed by his stomach as he ached in his grief. His sister was gone; killed; dead! Eznik knew he would soon join her. His body was dying and they were pushing it slowly past its limits. He just needed to hold out till then. He couldn’t let his daughter suffer because he couldn’t take the interrogations they were putting him through. He couldn’t let his sister’s death be the anchor to pull him down. He let out a wry chuckle as he thought ‘Autum would never stand for that’. No, he had to stay strong though he felt he had no more strength within him. He had to prevail against this government for his daughter. He had to protect his daughter. He had to make this stand despite the very discouraging fact that he had to make this stand alone. Eznik looked at the cell bars. He was so all alone in this. Autum was gone, the young teen and faerie he made friends with; gone, and the devil that fell in love with his sister; gone. They were all gone; he now stood alone against the government; alone against their torturous and unjust ways. Eznik closed his eyes and started to speak quietly in his native language. He was praying for his sister; praying that the Goddess Nimue would watch over her soul. He knew Autum wasn’t into their religion, but it was a way for him to comfort his heart and mind. Chapters * Prologue *Chapter 1: Lost Time *Chapter 2: What’s Worth Fighting For -Fanfic by Bratchan Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13 Author’s Note I’d like to thank my friend Rika, help grammar and editing. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. You can locate the fanfic at other places as well. * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13 Commenting Please add your comments or visit the external links to add your comments * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA -Fanfic by Bratchan